Little Red Balloon
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: I'm sending you this message, I hope you get it soon. I wrote it in big letters on my little red balloon...


**This just begged to be written. Please enjoy. :)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the song.**

* * *

><p>On Isabella's seventh birthday her mom Vivian took her to the toy store to shop. Her mom held her little hand as they walked inside and pointed around,<p>

"Okay, Isa it's your birthday so you may pick out whatever you want."

Isabella's sad wide eyes glanced around at all the toys.

Her mom walked her to the isle where all the dolls and clothes were,

"Look at this beautiful doll, Isa. She looks just like you, would you like to get this one?"

Isabella shook her head, "No mommy… I have something else in mind."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Isabella pointed to the balloons that were tied up at the entrance, "All I would like is to have a little red balloon. And some markers that will stay on the balloon when I write."

Vivian frowned, "Are you sure, dear? Is that what you really want?"

"Yes please, mommy…"

After they purchased a balloon and some magic markers, the two of them left the toy store and went home. As soon as they pulled up to the house, Isabella grabbed her purchases and ran upstairs to her room. After she shut the door, she took out a black marker and began writing a message on the balloon. Once she wrote out her message in big black letters, she tied a string on the balloon and walked towards the window. She looked at the note she wrote once more before opening the window. Once the window was open, she held the balloon outside and let it fly out. As it flew up in the air, Isabella rested her head on her hands and sighed. A small little tear escaped the girl's eye as she whispered,

"I miss you daddy…"

It was four years ago last Sunday that the bad news hit the house. Her daddy had just been in a bad car accident that took his life. Isabella was barely three years old when she had learned the fate of her dad. The family was all in the kitchen comforting her mom, while she was in the hallway crying all alone. She clutched her teddy bear tightly and let the tears stream down her face. She couldn't believe that just yesterday her dad was here with her, helping her learn to ride her new bike. He would give her a little push and run along side her, while her little legs peddled as fast as they could on that plastic three wheeler. Then later he placed her on his knee and began to tell her small stories about when he was a young boy. They sat together for hours in pure contentment. She'd fall asleep listening to his soft voice speak to her and laugh with her. Now she'll never be able to hear his laugh or his stories again, and at the time, she couldn't fully understand why.

Since then, every year on her birthday she'd ask her mom for a red balloon so she could send her dad a message about how she's doing. Isabella had hope that he would somehow send a balloon back to her and let her know that he got her messages and that he's fine. But he never did.

While she was still watching her balloon fly up in the air, she cried out up to it,

"Daddy please come home soon, I want to know if you've been getting all my balloons."

As the years went by and she still had the same ritual. She even invited her two good friends Phineas and Ferb over to partake in the serious ritual on her eleventh birthday. Even though Phineas doesn't remember her dad, and Ferb never met him, they each wrote a sincere on a balloon and sent a message up with hers. They held each other's hands tight as they watched their small balloons fade up to the skies above them. Isabella had high hopes that those balloons would land somewhere where her dad could find them and read them.

Isabella still had dreams about him. She could hear his laugh ringing in her ears and felt his face against hers as he kissed her cheek. They were beautiful dreams to her, and she'd awake crying when the dreams were over.

As she got older, she still continued the tradition. On her twentieth birthday, she sat by the window and held a balloon in her hand. She played with a small gold ring on her left hand that made her wish even more that her dad was still here.

A tear dripped down her face as she spoke, "Can you believe it, dad? I'm getting married in another month to Phineas… I wish you were here to see how great he is. I love him so much and he loves me right back. What I wouldn't give to have you here on our wedding day… I want you there to give me away to him."

She sighed and released the balloon from her hand. It floated high up above the trees and started to disappear.

Isabella smiled weakly and whispered as she closed the window, "I miss you dad…"

* * *

><p>Her Mama took her shopping<br>Said, Anything you please.  
>They got dolls with pretty dresses<br>How about one of these?  
>She said, All I want is a little red balloon<p>

And a box of Magic Markers  
>The permanent kind<br>All the colors of the rainbow  
>That's what I had in mind<br>And a little ball of string  
>Then we can go home<p>

She was sitting on the window sill  
>Looking at the sky<br>She said a little prayer  
>And let it fly<p>

I miss you, Dad  
>How are things in Heaven?<br>I wish you could have been here for my birthday  
>You know I just turned seven<br>I'm sending you this message  
>I hope you get it soon<br>I wrote it in big letters on my  
>Little red balloon<p>

Four years ago last Sunday  
>The angels came to call<br>The family gathered in the kitchen  
>She sat crying in the hall<br>Holding on tight  
>To her favorite teddy bear<p>

He loved to tell her stories  
>He'd sit her on his knee<br>He taught her how to ride her bike  
>When she was barely three<br>Now she only gets to see him  
>In her dreams<p>

Now she talks to him as if he's there  
>From the window of her room<br>Says, 'Daddy, when're you coming home?'  
>'Did you get my last balloon?'<p>

I miss you, Dad  
>How are things in Heaven?<br>I wish you could have been here for my birthday  
>I just turned eleven<br>I wonder if you've ever met  
>The man in the moon<br>Is he the one who helps you find my  
>Little red balloons?<p>

Now that little girl  
>Is all grown up<br>But she still finds the time  
>To keep in touch<p>

I miss you, Dad  
>How are things in Heaven?<br>I'm getting married next July  
>I wish you could have met him<br>What I'd give to have you here  
>To see my dreams come true<br>I guess I'll just keep sending you these  
>Little red balloons<br>I miss you, Dad  
>I miss you, Dad<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said... had to be written. :) Thanks for reading. No flames or hates please! Review?<strong>


End file.
